


Be my quiet afternoon crush

by still_i_fall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And kinda short, But not that bad, Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really hope you like this, I really ship these two, It would have been nice to get some sleep, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: They’re sitting on his roof because that’s what they do on Friday’s now.(They also fly around Queens)





	Be my quiet afternoon crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely obsessed with these two!  
> The title is from the song Supercut by Lorde.  
> I really do hope you like it.

“That was fun.” MJ says, smiling and Peter can’t help but smile back. It’s nice to see her this openly happy, something he’s not sure he’ll ever get used.

“Yeah.”

They’re sitting on his roof because that’s what they do on Friday’s now.

(They also fly around Queens.)

MJ swings her legs back and forth as she stares down at the city, pretending not to notice, to feel Peter’s eyes on her. 

And quickly, as soon as there’s any sort of breeze, he has an arm wrapped around her. She leans into it because that’s what she does now. She lets Peter Parker wrap an arm around her as they sit on his roof after flying around Queens.

She’ll even admit that it feels nice.

“I really like you,” He says.

She lets out a breathy laugh, “Oh really. I didn’t know that.”

He laughs too, “Maybe we should head inside.

She nods her head in agreement and they stand up, slowly making their way towards the door, completely wrapped up in one another. 

There’s a flight of stairs between them and the elevator, and they stumble down them. When they reach the elevator, they’re all hesitant smiles until the doors close and then his lips are on hers because why not.

They stop kissing when the doors open to his floor. He grabs her hand and leads her towards his apartment as she’s fishing her spare key out of her pocket. 

Aunt May’s gone, visiting friends upstate, leaving Peter to house-sit while she’s gone.

And MJ.

But, at this point, that’s a given.

They make their way to his room. It’s not really used much anymore as now he’s in college, living off campus in an apartment with her and Ned. They do visit quite often, though.

He takes off his suit, and she can’t help but wonder how they get away with being together on the rooftop when he has his mask off. How they haven’t been caught by the cameras or something worse.

MJ’s laying in his bed and he’s next to her and she’s resting her head against his chest and everything is amazing.

There are no bruises to trace over lightly, no scares. It’s been quiet lately and as much as she hates to admit it, it scares her. 

But right now, she cuddles up even closer to Peter because that’s what she needs. She needs his arms wrapped around her tightly and the gentle rise and fall of his breath.

And with that, she drifts off.

 

/

 

It’s 8:46 when she wakes up, fairly early for a Saturday. 

Peter’s gone, which worries her for a second, until she smells food coming from the kitchen.

She wills herself to get up and join Peter in the kitchen, and although it takes a moment, but it does happen.

He smiles when he spots her.

“How long have you been up?” MJ asks. Her nose is all scrunched up and her eyes squinty as she attempts to adjust to the light coming in from the windows. 

“Since 8:15. Thought I’d make breakfast.”

It’s all a bit domestic for her, him in the kitchen making food for the two of him, but it’s also something she’s getting used to, and starting to like.

Which is a bit weird.

She sits down on a stool next to the kitchen counter and watches him cook, stealing a piece of bacon and trying not to yawn too much.

When it’s all ready, he makes them both a plate and takes a seat on the stool next to her.

“Thanks,” MJ says, taking a bite of pancake. 

She’s not entirely sure which she likes better, the Friday nights spent flying through the city then cuddling on the roof or the Saturday mornings that are so incredibly relaxed and calm.

She is, however, is sure that neither of those things would be possible without her incredibly nerdy, amazing boyfriend.

It’s silent as they eat and think, which is nice because it’s still a little early for her to be talking.

He finishes first.

“Movie?” He asks and she nods.

He chooses because Saturdays are his day to choose, and goes with La La Land, a favorite of his.

She likes the movie, even though it features a predominantly white cast and has practically no social relevance, because it’s sweet and like able.

She finishes breakfast, they begin the movie. They’re laying on the couch together, his arm around her (it always is).

After the movie’s over, she get’s ready to go. 

He walks her back to their apartment (it’s nearby and walking is nice). He kisses her good-bye when they reach door and adjusts his bag as he’s about to leave for a meeting with Tony Stark.

“Don’t be an idiot out there, Parker.”

“I’ll try.” He waves good-bye and takes off towards the subway system.

She smiles like an idiot and opens the door.


End file.
